


It's Called Love

by Perithyst



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, Confessions, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Peridot has anxiety, amedot - Freeform, and also more proof is that I'm literally Peridot and I'm autistic, perithyst, she's also autistic obviously cause come on have you watched this show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perithyst/pseuds/Perithyst
Summary: Peridot and Amethyst are both having bad days, when Amethyst hears Peridot's yelling she goes to check on her. It's angst and fluff because I'm gay and I have a hard time expressing my emotions. There's a love confession in here and a kiss and it's really gay please read my awful amedot fanfictionthe title sucks because I'm bad with titles





	It's Called Love

Peridot had been having an intolerable day, a completely awful, annoying, terrible day. She wasn't very good at expressing her feelings to others, venting was hard, everything was hard, especially today. Today was a difficult day. Nothing was going right, she had an anxiety attack in the morning, the termites were bothering her more than usual (of course her distaste of those pests added on to the stress she was already going through,) she was running out of videos to watch on TubeTube (mainly because those pesky TubeTubers always took their sweet time to upload new videos, clods.)

Amethyst was taking a walk outside, today wasn't treating her well, either. Self-hatred can really wear a gem down. While walking around Beach City, Amethyst heard unintelligible yelling and frustration, she could recognize that voice from miles away, that nasally, nerdy, _adorable_ , voice. Wait, what? Nasally? Duh. Nerdy? Of course, she's obviously a nerd. _Adorable_? Amethyst never really had this specific feeling before, she recognized it on others, Pearl, Ruby, Sapphire, but her? No, but one could get her affection confused for crushes. It was really just admiration, she's a touchy-feely kind of gem.

For this reason, she hesitated on seeing what the problem was, but she was genuinely worried, too. Amethyst quickly headed to the barn, but she didn't want Peridot to hear her coming. She managed to sneak up to the building, Peridot's voice sounding louder and louder as she approached.

There she was, stomping her feet on the ground yelling gibberish and flapping her arms around in an angry fashion. 'She's kinda cute when she's angry,' was a thought that came to Amethyst's mind, but she knew very well that being angry wasn't a good feeling, she didn't want someone she cared this much about to be angry. Even if it was for a silly reason, like something she hadn't liked happening in that weird show she watches.

Amethyst hesitantly walked away from the barn, getting slightly closer to Peridot. She was worried about her friend. Ever since the drill incident, the two had gotten closer. It almost seemed as if they were more than just friends, but they weren't, at least that's what they thought. It was all confusing, Peridot still wasn't used to certain aspects of Earth, or even feelings. Amethyst didn't feel like she was good enough for anyone to even consider being in love with her.

"Pear? You doin' alright?" Amethyst shouted from several feet away, she immediately regretted it because her yell scared Peridot. She jumped up and turned to where the shout came from. The green gem squinted and scoured the area until she finally spotted Amethyst. She faintly smiled and opened her mouth to speak, then immediately closed it, and her face went sour again.

The quartz gave Peridot a quizzical look and quickly approached her, the other gem started frantically shaking her head and hands to signal Amethyst to not get any closer. Amethyst got even more confused, "Why can't I come over there? What's wrong, Peri?"

"N-Nothing!! I mean, just leave me alone!" Peridot managed to squeak out, her face turning a darker shade of green. She quickly tried to retreat to the barn, not realizing how close Amethyst really was to her. Before she could even register what was going on, she felt a large hand grab onto her wrist. The green gem was panicking even more now, shaking her arm to be freed from Amethyst's grip.

"Peridot," Amethyst started, causing the green gem's eyes to dart up from her wrist and subsequently making her body freeze. "I can tell something's wrong, can you please just tell me what it is?" Her grip loosening. "Did I d-"

"No!! Please don't think you did anything wrong.." Peridot's words trailed off, her voice getting softer as she spoke. Tears started forming in her eyes, today seemed to be getting worse and worse. 'Great..now I'm crying in front of her,' she thought to herself.

The purple gem let go of Peridot, her expression changing from concern to complete worry. "I'm sorry...." she muttered. She turned away from the green gem and went to take a step before feeling the force of the other's body on her.

"Don't go. Please don't leave me alone, Ame.." Peridot said while her face was immersed in Amethyst's chest, she was full out crying now. Amethyst hugged Peridot back, forcing her tighter into her grip.

"It's okay, you're okay. I won't ever leave you," she said in an attempt to cheer Peridot up, before realizing what she had just said. The ex-Homeworld gem lifted her head and her crying came to an immediate stop. Both gems caught up on what was just said, their eyes locked onto each other. Amethyst's face flushed and Peridot's blush became more apparent. A slight smile reached her face and her eyes darted to the side.

Peridot opened her mouth to speak and it took a minute for any words to come out. "I meant don't leave me alone right now, but it would be even better if you never left," she giggled. She left Amethyst's grip, took a step back, and cleared her throat. "Thank you, Amethyst. I didn't want you to see me like this, today isn't going as well as I wanted.." she started, "but having you here with me has helped a lot." She scratched the back of her head while letting out a nervous laugh and blushing furiously. "Y-You see, it's just that I.. you're very pretty and.. I-um, I'm not too familiar with Earth feelings, but I like you quite a lot..?" She grabbed her other arm and started nervously shuffling her feet, her face was completely engulfed in a darker shade of green. She was sweating and she couldn't meet Amethyst's gaze anymore. It was hard enough for her to look anyone in the eyes, so confessing how she feels to the quartz was on a whole other level of anxiety.

Amethyst was still taking everything in, her eyes lit up and a blush absorbed her entire face. She could feel tears in her eyes and her heart was beating really fast. She clutched her fists and then let them go, relaxing every muscle in her body. Peridot was pulled closer by Amethyst and their lips met for a few seconds before Amethyst pulled away and spoke, "It's called love, nerd, and I feel the same way about you." A smile was now on her face as she was looking at the gem in front of her lovingly.

Peridot's eyes were wide open, still in shock from what had just happened between them. She soon snapped out of it and shyly grinned as she looked down at her left hand, which was growing warmer from Amethyst's grasp. "Well, I guess that means I love you..?" Amethyst was hesitant on responding because she still didn't feel like anyone could think of her that way, but she could tell Peridot was being sincere.

Amethyst gave Peridot a quick nod and smiled back at her. "I love you too, Peri."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this sucked I'm more used to writing school papers/research essays ashdjnfkfmjdsnkjf
> 
> this is the first fic I've written for su or anything really, I wrote one with a crack ship of characters I didn't know much about for an ex friend, so it doesn't count
> 
> leave a comment if you want to please, I love to hear feedback!! if you leave a critique though please be kind cause I'm sensitive and really self conscious about my art, writings or drawings


End file.
